The present invention relates to a pulse radar receiver, and more particularly, to a pulse radar receiver that provides a high distance resolution by using a receive (ΔX) sampling frequency that has an adjustable offset frequency (Δf) from a transmit (TX) pulse repetition frequency (PRF) to sample a reflected wave received through a receive (RX) antenna.
In general, a radar (radio detection and ranging) is a sensor that detects the presence of an object beyond the limitations of a human visual range. A pulse radar includes a radar transmitter and a radar receiver. The radar transmitter transmits a TX pulse by at TX pulse repetition periods, and the radar receiver receives an echo signal of the TX pulse reflected from a target, thereby acquiring information about the position and size of the target.
Examples of the applications of such radar technology include military monitoring radars, automobile radars for a cruise control, and patient monitoring radars.
The technical configuration described above is provided to aid in understanding the present invention, and does not denote widely-known technology in the related art to which the present invention pertains.